closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Sony Dynamic Digital Sound
Background: Sony Dynamic Digital Sound is a cinema sound system developed by Sony that was first introduced in 1993 with Last Action Hero. 1st Logo (June 18, 1993-1999) Nicknames: Breaking the Digital Sound Barrier "Breaking The Feasts Of All Bodies" "Dynamic Nightmare", "The Pyramid", "Supernova (of Doom)" Logo: A couple of white shooting stars shoot across the screen, then go into a large, zooming-out, blue supernova. A flash occurs, leaving behind several yellow stars shooting at the screen, and a large sparkle in the center and several lens-flare-like circles appearing in the middle of the screen. Then, a glowing tilted horizon with red and black colors underneath it fades in as a large yellow pyramid swings into the center, and the large stylized text "SDDS" zooms out onto the triangle, leaving behind several blue dust as it does so. The text "Sony Dynamic Digital Sound" appears below "SDDS", and all the text begins to glow. The text "BREAKING THE DIGITAL SOUND BARRIER" appears below the whole thing as the triangle zooms in. When the triangle disappears completely, the horizon turns into dust scatters all over the screen before fading out. "BREAKING THE DIGITAL SOUND BARRIER" continues to show up on the screen before the dust fades out. FX/SFX: Very nice CGI animation for 1993. Music/Sounds: A series of whooshes and descending synths are heard all around the speakers playing the logo (whether they be on your computer, in a theater, or elsewhere). Then,an explosion occurs, alongside a deep synth note. It then turns into a bell note, then an ascending trumpet and an orchestral hit. Availability: Extinct. It appeared on theater chains using the system during the time period. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. The bombastic nature of the logo along with the sudden zoom out, loud music, unexpected trumpet and dramatic scenario can no doubt make every audience run in fear, but this is a very good trailer with equally-as-good animation to boot, which makes it lower for those who used to it. 2nd Logo (1999-) Logo: We start out on a black screen for a few seconds before the camera moves, revealing a sea-blue set of shapes with fish swimming in it. The camera turns away, then goes under a crack revealing an entire undersea environment with rocks, fish and reefs. After a few seconds of footage in the sea, the camera then rises out of the ocean and heads straight into a series of trees into a jungle. The camera pans all through the trees in there before transitioning into a different shot of the jungle, where birds fly out from the trees. The scene then directly fades into old stock footage of a volcano. When the camera swings directly into the volcano, the inner part of the volcano becomes CGI and we zoom deeper into it before the text "SDDS", in the same font as before, appears in yellow and shoots at the camera. The environment disappears and becomes nothing but smoke. The Sony logo appears briefly and faintly in yellow, before the smoke clears out and the SDDS logo appears at the left of the screen, with "Sony Dynamic Digital Sound" next to it. Variants: All of the sequences in this logo have spun-off into their own trailers. FX/SFX: It's all live-action except for the subtle scene transitions, and the inner part of the volcano and ending. All of the scenes are well-shot with perfect CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A dark fanfare that starts off whimsically, before gaining jungle drums and becoming more louder during the volcano sequence. The fanfare grows more and more dramatic as the SDDS logo shoots out, before turning silent and drawing back in some drums.Three string notes are heard before an orchestral hit occurs. Availability: Might still be seen in theaters using SDDS. Scare Factor: Medium, as some of the sequences, music and zooms can make some uneasy, but this is a feast for both the eyes and ears. Category:United States Category:Nightmare Technology Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Sony Corporation